


i'd love you to earth and back

by computedwings280



Series: I'd travel.. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, They're married btw, but most of the story is set yeeears in the future, established klance, i guess??, it's set in canon verse at least, keith loves gems and stones, older klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computedwings280/pseuds/computedwings280
Summary: “Sooo.. I was thinking of some stuff, but first we need to get out of this clunky armor,” Lance said as he began unclicking and wiggling the armor pieces off. Keith shot him a look from over his shoulder.“Let me guess.. This idea of yours involves us sneaking out when we’re supposed to be settling in?” Lance’s wicked grin as he popped off his cuffs was all the answer he needed. Keith let out another long sigh before grinning himself.“Alright, let’s do this.”---When on a diplomatic mission on the planet I’olis, Lance and Keith decide to sneak out while they are supposed to be getting ready and there are some flashbacks to the beginnings of their relationship.It's a bit of a sequel/how they got together for my fic "i'd travel across time and space for you" but can be read as a stand-alone.





	i'd love you to earth and back

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!!! so this DOES take place after my other fic [i'd travel across time and space for you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12299703/chapters/27960291) and is also a sort of "how they got together" in this universe BUT!! it can be read as a standalone if you want! if you dont read the other fic you may be a bit lost when they mention some things, but you should be fine otherwise..
> 
> anyway big thank you to everyone for all the support my other fic got and i hope yall enjoy this one!! <<<3
> 
> edit: yooooo so enjoy some [fanart i did of this](https://greyvolpe.tumblr.com/post/171395684433/large-jagged-crystals-seeming-to-have-shot-out-of)!!!!

“Paladins of Voltron.. Welcome to I’olis.” 

A large cityscape lay before them. Skyscrapers towered above the buzzing city, holding some resemblance to Earthian cities like New York. Vehicles buzzed through the air past large holographic signs and videos. At the heart of the bustling city lay a glass dome building, strips of lights weaving its way around and casting an off-white glow to the city around it. It was dark, it almost always was according to Coran’s reports, though the light pollution washed out any chance of seeing the landscape beyond the sprawling city. 

Lance’s hand quickly found its way to Keith’s, fingers wiggling between Keith’s as the warmth of his palm radiated through their suits. Lance gave his hand a quick squeeze, giving way to the giddiness that was bubbling under the surface. They didn’t always go on diplomatic trips as a whole unit. It was often left up to Hunk and Lance, but this time it was different. Once the planet was finally freed of any troubles with the neighboring planets and some of the remaining Galran loyalists, they were invited to the capital city to honor their work. 

Before them stood their greeter. The inhabitants of the planet ranged in appearance and race though (much like the majority) their greeter, S’thoh, had a dark blue shimmering skin. White markings seemed to drift and move along their skin and dip under their lavish clothing, glowing faintly in the dim light as they spoke. 

“You will be taken to your living quarters for the time being. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you.” They bowed deeply, their two right arms tucking against their stomach as the left ones splayed out. “S’th o I’ss.” Ah, and there was a phrase their translators didn’t pick up. 

“Thank you, S’thoh,” Allura said, hands clasped in front of her as she bowed her head. Beside her, Hunk bowed his head as well, speaking his thanks and assuring S’thoh that they will call if anything is needed. They were all transported to the main building in the city, which they learned was essentially their capital building, and escorted to a suit, separate rooms all leading to a central living space and kitchenette. The appliances weren’t too hard to figure out, most technology seeming to have a general similarity, and the decor was a bit odd, but this was par for the course for Team Voltron.

Lance flopped down onto Keith and his to be shared bed with a loud sigh, arms going behind his head and feet hovering above the bedding. Sure he likes to put on a show, but his mamma didn’t raise him without manners. Keith just rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Lance’s feet away from the bed before sitting down on it himself. He dropped the bag that he had slung over his shoulder onto the floor and let out a long sigh, trying to decompress some.

“Sooo.. I was thinking of some stuff, but first we need to get out of this clunky armor,” Lance said as he began unclicking and wiggling the armor pieces off. Keith shot him a look from over his shoulder.

“Let me guess.. This idea of yours involves us sneaking out when we’re supposed to be settling in?” Lance’s wicked grin as he popped off his cuffs were all the answer he needed. Keith let out another long sigh before grinning himself.

“Alright, let’s do this.” And so then it became a little race of who could get out of their paladin armour faster (“Lance that is  _ unfair _ you were already partially out of it!!) and who could get dressed the fastest. Surprisingly Keith managed to win.. Though his clothes were a bit twisted. 

Lance walked up to him, Keith still looking smug but all too disheveled, and began fixing his clothes. He adjusted Keith’s shirt and smoothed it over his stomach, letting his hands linger there as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. When the kiss broke, Lance was smiling dopily.

“Man.. I’ll never get tired of that.”

* * *

Their first kiss wasn’t quite clumsy. It wasn’t heat of the moment after a battle, and it wasn’t carefully planned through. Weeks built up to it. Plenty of sitting on the observation deck, late into the night cycle as they would talk for hours or just watch the stars, swaddled up in a mountain of blankets. Their hands would brush from time to time, sometimes they’d walk down the hall too close and bump into one another other times it would be a brush and linger of the hand as they passed something over to the other. Lance became more physical and Keith became more open.

It was a slow dance, but it all led to the crescendo. 

They were on Red’s head. Lance was on his back, one knee bent as his other leg stretched out. He cushioned his head on his arms, not minding the fact his head was resting on the cool armor of his suit. Keith was beside him, arms back and propping him up as he sat there. As a breeze came by, he let out a small sigh at the cool feeling of the air on the sweaty nape of his neck which was exposed with his hair pulled back. 

“Hey Keith,” Lance said softly, causing Keith to turn to him, letting out a questioning hum.

“If we ever go back to Earth, I want to take you home. My family would love you, and we could go out into the ocean and-.. And it would be nice.” There was a fond smile playing on Lance’s lips though, with the way his eyebrows furrowed, Keith could tell the thought brought an ache to his chest. 

“..I think I’d like that,” Keith replied softly. He turned away to look back out on the planet they had landed on and started some when he felt Lance grab his hand. He turned to look at him, blinking away confusion. Lance was now sitting up and nearly looked sick to his stomach. 

“Shit, uh, Lance are you okay?” Rather than answer, Lance huddled a bit closer and into Keith’s personal space. His hand held Keith’s tighter. 

“Keith I-.... Keith, can I kiss you?” His head was reeling at what Lance had said. He honestly didn’t expect that. Not that this didn’t feel right. Not that he hadn’t been silently wishing for this or lying awake in bed feeling so lonely when they didn’t talk at night. He just.. Didn’t expect it. Though he must have taken too long to respond because Lance was quickly backpedaling, letting go of Keith’s hand and spilling out countless apologies. No, that didn’t work.

This time it was Lance whose head was spinning as Keith scrambled to reach out and grab Lance’s hand again before leaning in for a chaste kiss. It wasn’t a fireworks moment, but they both felt the warmth. The sense that this was right. That this was how it was supposed to be. They kissed again.

* * *

Lance tried to smother his snickers behind his hand as they left their quarters. Keith held onto his other hand, fondly staring at the back of his husband’s head as he led Keith down the hallway. Much like everything else, it was dimly lit. The lights cast on the floor in the hall melted from color to color as they walked, lighting up a bright white at each movement they made. It caught Keith’s attention from time to time as he got lost in thought. Clearly, they weren’t too mature to be completely past their days of sneaking out, but it wasn’t something they did that often anymore.

Lance abruptly came to a stop, causing Keith to run into him some. He quickly turned to face Keith, shushing him as he did so. Despite the dim lighting, Keith could clearly see Lance’s mischievous grin that danced across his features. As Lance huddled into his space, attempting to “keep Keith quiet”, though Lance was the one with the current issue of keeping his excitement in check, Keith noticed a figure pass by a doorway across the hall, inky blue skin glittering as they went by. With that, Lance was off again. 

* * *

They never really intended to make their relationship a secret. It wasn’t some fear that the others would disapprove or consider their relationship unprofessional. It wasn’t even completely due to the fact that they were unsure of what to make of their situation. It just.. Sort of happened. Keith didn’t really want to make a big deal about announcing it to the others, and Lance seemed to get a kick out of running around, stealing kisses behind the other’s backs. So naturally, it became a sort of game. If the others  _ did _ take notice then the game was over and they would casually admit to their relationship.. Though if no one caught on they would continue with the game.

At first, it began with chaste kisses when no one was there and holding hands under the table during meals. It slowly progressed. They eventually began to try for small dates, sneaking off to remote parts of the castle alone to swim or watch movies or play games or simply talk for hours.. Of course they had quite a few cuddle and makeout sessions as Keith became more open to physical affection outside of the chaste kisses and hand-holding from before.. And then things somehow continued. They would end up sharing a bed or sleeping on a couch together more nights than not (or they would end up cocooned in a pile of blankets on the observation deck after a particularly rough night). Eventually, the game grew boring. The stakes weren’t as fun and the idea of breaking away from one another when someone came in the room became more of an annoyance than thrilling. Finally, they gave in.

Keith shuffled into the dining hall one morning sporting Lance’s jacket. It sagged off one shoulder and threatened to become sweater paws if Keith didn’t push the sleeves up to get himself a bowl of food goo. Not a moment later, Lance came in, looking much more lively than Keith. At first there was silence as the two boys went about grabbing their food and sitting down. 

“Lance, you do know Keith is wearing your jacket.. Right?” Pidge was the first to speak. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them as they both exchanged a look before returning to their food. Lance just smiled a bit.

“Yep. And doesn’t he look cute in it?” Lance shot Keith a lazy grin as he tried to hide his blush in the hooded collar of his boyfriend’s jacket. Pidge blinked a bit but didn’t seem too phased.

“Well then.. Congrats? But maybe keep the lovey-dovey shit away from the table in the morning,” she said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. She tended to acted disgusted or disturbed by Lance and Keith being “mushy”, but she could never hid the fact she possibly cried the hardest at their wedding and was always there to happily listen to either of them ramble about the other. They were practically her brothers, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t excited for them being happy together.

All in all, the reception to their revealed relationship was a good one and though they had fun for the time, they wouldn’t go back to the silly games of running around if it meant giving up the happy open relationship they had.

* * *

Finally, Lance spoke up again as they continued down the hall. “So, when I was reading up on this place, I heard they were pretty fond of gardens which, weird right? I mean they have no light here,  _ but _ they don’t have ordinary gardens.” Lance shot Keith a smirk over his shoulder.

“And let me guess, they have a huge garden here and you won’t tell me what kind of garden until we get there?” That got him a wide grin from Lance. Once again silence fell over them as they raced down the halls. Keith wasn’t surprised per say that Lance knew where he was going. He always made sure to look over any information they got on the planets they visited in great detail.. And with the help of Pidge and a nudge from a… Not so enjoyable mission in the past, blueprints of main buildings like this ended up among Lance’s research.  _ (Though all of that was a story for another day and not for when Keith was trying to enjoy himself)  _ After a moment, Keith was pulled from his thoughts as Lance’s pace slowed. 

They approached thick glass walls which looked out onto, what Keith assumed was, the garden. Despite Lance’s odd wording, he was mostly expecting plants. Sure it wouldn’t be the wide leafy foliage drowned in colorful flowers and bright sunlight like you could find on Earth, or many planets like Soeris with its impossibly long day cycles and humid climate, but he was expecting plants nonetheless. As Lance led them into the garden’s grounds, that wasn’t quite what he got.

_ Crystals. _

Large jagged crystals, seemingly have shot out of the ground, surrounded them. Shimmering pools of water seemed to actually glow as they trickled down in small waterfalls into larger pools lined with stones and more crystals. The garden seemed to hum with energy as they carefully stepped in. It was… Breathtaking.. And for someone like Keith, he was buzzing with excitement. While it wasn’t something he boasted, if you spent long enough around Keith you could pick up on the fact he had a bit of an obsession with stones and gems and so on. It was the little things, but with a careful eye you could pick it up.

* * *

At first, Lance thought it was an accident. They had been sharing a room more and more often to the point that Keith’s things began making their way into Lance’s room. Lance, for one, had no objection. Seeing Keith’s jacket draped on a hook in his room brought a giddy smile to his face, and that was no different with anything else of Keith’s that made itself home among Lance’s belongings. So, when a few rough stones found there way on Lance’s dresser, he knew that they were Keith’s. Of course he thought that maybe he was digging through all of his pockets and found some rocks from his year in the shack tucked within their depths, Lance did always wonder what he kept in those fanny packs. Keith must have just dumped them there for now, not knowing what else to do with three misshapen rocks from Earth. Either way, Lance didn’t really ask and the next day, the rocks were gone as if they weren’t there before.

Things didn’t stop there, though. Lance began noticing how his boyfriend would gravitate towards the odd stones on planets they visited. They would be trudging along on foot, bayards in hand, when Keith would lag some, head clearly turned towards the stones along their path. He would always snap out of it, though Lance didn’t quite know what to do with this information. That was, of course, until Keith’s infatuation with stones began to take a head and become more obvious.

Keith had been out on a mission with Hunk and upon their return, Keith and Lance were planning on spending some much needed alone time. Lance was a bit worried by the way Keith shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously, hands fidgeting a bit and thumb rubbing over his knuckles on one hand. 

“Keith?” Lance said softly, shifting towards the edge of the bed more. “Hey, Babe, what’s the matter?” Keith sighed and moved to sit beside Lance. 

“Okay, so you can tell me if it’s kind of weird, I mean I’m pretty sure it is? But..” He dug his hand into a pocket and hesitated a moment before opening up his hand to reveal a smooth blue stone. It almost seemed to glitter in the castle’s artificial light. “I don’t know why I’m so worried about this but, uhm.. Yeah I saw this and thought of you and.. I guess thought you might want to have it..?” His eyes flickered from the stone in his palm up to Lance’s face, attempting to gauge his reaction. After a moment Lance looked up to shoot him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, no, that’s not weird. I love it, Keith.” 

And with that, Keith’s small gifts became a thing. He’d pass on small stones and gems he’d find to the others, and maybe a good amount that Keith personally liked found there way into Lance’s room alongside a growing collection of blue. From that point on, Lance made it sort of his duty to point out any interesting rocks and maybe he did spend some of his personal spending money on a few glittering crystals here and there.

* * *

Keith’s free hand barely brushed along a deep red crystal. Despite its jagged look, it was rather smooth to the touch. He continued to look on in awe at the crystal garden. The more he looked, the more fitting it seemed for the planet and their people. His eyes finally snapped back to Lance who was watching him with a loving look.

“I saw that they had this, and knew I had to take you here,” he said, moving a bit closer into Keith’s space. Keith grinned lazily at Lance and let his husband tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, most of it was pulled back in a bun though a few strands were loose to frame his face. 

“Well, I’m glad you did..” Keith spoke softly and was soon met in a gentle kiss. Lance didn’t pull much away, letting their noses bump some. With a tilt of their heads, their foreheads softly met, and Keith took that moment, to let go of Lance’s hand so that he could wind both of his around Lance’s neck. He lazily draped his arms across Lance’s shoulders and lightly clasped his hands.  

“Soo.. Do I get brownie points?” Lance teased lightly and shifted to peck Keith on the lips. Keith just snorted with a growing smile.

“Hmm.. Dunno about  _ that,” _ Keith teased, playing along. They both shared a small laugh and met for another kiss. They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit before Lance spoke up again.

“I’m glad we’re all here. I don’t think I  _ could _ let you out of my sights anyway after that whole fiasco earlier.” Lance slid his hands from Keith’s waist to rest on the small of his back. Keith snorted lightly.

“Yeah, and I heard you were a moping little shit when I was gone.” Lance pouted, pulling away some so that Keith could see the way he put on a show of watery puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. “Hey, no, stop that.. Thoough I will admit it’s nice to hear you missed me so much. This time Lance took on a bit of a tender, edging on concerned, look.

“Well of course. Keith you’re my  _ husband.  _ I missed you to Earth and back, you big dummy… Besides I kept getting calls from Mom and it was  _ killing me _ to lie to her, Keith. I’m sure she could tell I was lying and she got that concerned motherly look but also that look like she was going to hit me upside the head again, you know the one.” Lance took in a breath and paused in his attempt to get Keith to smile, which he’d preen and say that it  _ of course _ worked, to be sincere once again. “But seriously.. I was worried, and I missed you so much it hurt. I got a kick out of  _ wittle Keefy _ but that wasn’t what I wanted..” Keith relaxed further into Lance’s embrace, this time tucking his head down to fit into the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“Love you, Lance.” Keith felt a gentle kiss get pressed to the side of his head.

“Love you too, Keith.”

They remained like that for a while longer before Keith demanded that they get a good look at all the crystals while they still could. Lance was at Keith’s heels as he happily explored the garden before they were found out and, apologetically, escorted back to their room. Despite being caught and sent back, Keith and Lance were all smiles. It could be said that things were a bit like old times..

**Author's Note:**

> come hmu on my [tumblr](https://transkeithkogayne.tumblr.com/)to yell with me about voltron and my au :0c


End file.
